villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/PE Proposal: Goblin Lord
Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867577/r/3179589320835378359 It's been awhile since I've done one of these, but I thought of tackling another one this time around, especially since the show recently finished its first season. So this is the Goblin Lord from Goblin Slayer, the king of the goblins and the final antagonist of the first season. CHARACTERS' TRAITS The Goblin Lord is actually fairly unique compared to his kind. The goblins in general are known to be cruel and vicious creatures that torture, murder and rape the innocent for amusement, but the Goblin Lord is more than that. He is shown to be more intelligent than them, even capable of communicating and has clear established goals. HEINOUS STANDARDS The Goblin Lord, while more intelligent, he commits similar heinous crimes like his people (torture, rape, murder, etc.), but he'll go as far as to killing his own kind and backstab those that spare his life. He even had his army use naked women pinned on boards as shields against the adventurers. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Pretty much has crossed it, with his actions being mentioned in the heinous standards. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY The Goblin Lord uses an axe and leads an army of goblins to carry out his orders. But for the most part, he relies on his intelligence to plan and strategize his attacks. He is also capable of fighting in 1v1 fights with just his brute strength alone. MORAL AGENCY He seems to be fully aware of what it is he's doing, hence why he has established goals of wanting to spread his army of goblins across the world. But he doesn't care what it is he has do to achieve them, he'll go around slaughtering anyone in his path and those that he views as pawns, no matter what. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES Absolutely has none whatsoever. Goblin Slayer views him like any other goblin, and if you're familiar with the series, you should know exactly how he views them; cruel, vicious and must be killed at all costs. NO SYMPATHY He is completely unsympathetic. Even when he was a young child, the guy was a cruel bastard that would take the opportunity to kill even those that spared his life and sacrifice his kind like they're disposable trash. SCREEN TIME He commits the same crimes that his kind do, but when it comes to the main antagonists themselves (the Ogre and the Rhea Scout are other ones I can think of), his crimes are much worse than theirs. WORST I've only watched the anime, so I can't say this with certainty. But so far, out of the antagonists so far in here (again, the Ogre and the Rhea Scout), he seems to be the worst of them. STORY TYPE This is where it gets a bit tricky. Goblin Slayer is established to have a dark setting at the beginning, in order to establish just how vile the goblins are, but this does not happen so often. The storytelling is usually starts off with some lighthearted as like a sigh of relief but also preparation before the story begins to escalate into serious plot telling. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals